1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for the determination and display of a status of at least one synchronization implemented in an electronic measuring instrument or telecommunications device.
2. Discussion of the Background
International application WO 03/034644 A1 describes a method and a device for reducing the number of pilot symbols of a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) OFDM communications system and a method and a device for channel estimation or respectively for estimating the transmission function within a system of this kind. For every transmission antenna in an OFDM radio transmitter, the pilot symbols are coded in such a manner that they have a one-to-one correspondence with the transmission antenna. The coded pilot symbols are then inserted into an OFDM frame, where they each form one structure per transmission antenna. The structures of various transmission antennae, which transmit on the same frequencies, each provide an offset (offset), which amounts to one symbol on the time axis. In the OFDM receiver, a channel estimation is implemented in each case for a given symbol, which is disposed respectively in the center of such a structure, wherein a two-dimensional interpolation is used. The estimated transmission synchronization is smoothed in the frequency domain.
The disadvantage with the method described in WO 03/034644 A1 and respectively with the device presented therein, is that no monitoring unit, which respectively analyzes and evaluates a synchronization status of an individual procedural stage, is provided; accordingly, for the maintenance and care of the MIMO-OFDM communications system described in WO 03/034644 A1, no tool is available for the rapid and reliable localization and repair of any occurring error synchronization or respectively any failure in the synchronization of an intermediate step.